Un Noël de malade
by Cyclae
Summary: OS: Elle est malade mais veut sortir, il se croit seul et en paix le pauvre Drago...il est pas sortit de l'auberge, surtout quand sa conscience décide de s'en mêler. Sinon...Joyeux Noël quoi...


Voila mon premier OS Noël, il m'a donné du fil à retordre mais je l'es fait ahaha ! je suis plutôt fière du résulta ! :D

* * *

><p>Quand le Poudlard Express cracha un dernier panache de fumée noire, il se mit en route pour ramener les élèves à Londres pour que ceux-ci passent les vacances de Noël, il ne restait plus sur le quai qu'un seul élève, bien heureux de pouvoir enfin profiter de la tranquillité offerte par les lieux. Drago Malfoy s'emmitoufla dans sa cape et se dirigea vers le château.<p>

La neige recouvrait le sol et l'adolescent avait du mal à ne pas glisser, ses chaussures n'étaient pas faites pour la neige. Il n'aimait pas vraiment la neige, sauf quand il pouvait y envoyer un élève et le voir se vautrer dedans comme un malheureux. Oui, le seul et unique plaisir que s'autorisait le jeune homme était de martyriser les élèves de Poudlard, car il ne trouvait rien d'autre à faire. Depuis la fin de la guerre, il se sentait plus seul que jamais, les Serpentard étaient devenus des moins que rien, ils étaient à présent bien seuls, car courageux étaient ceux qui osaient les approcher. Plus personne n'avait peur des verts et argents et aucun traitement de faveurs ne leur étaient accordés depuis le décès du professeur Rogue le soir de la bataille.

Il ne voulait pas rentrer chez lui pour croiser une fois de plus le regard mort de sa mère rongée par le départ de son mari pour Azkaban. Il ne voulait pas revenir dans son manoir, où trop de mauvais souvenirs s'y étaient entassés en à peine deux ans, il était bien à Poudlard, il s'y sentait en paix, plus personne ne parlait de la guerre, il était devenu invisible et aimait cette situation.

Il marcha sous la neige un moment, se débarrassant par moment de petits flocons de neige posaient dans ses cheveux blonds.

Une fois au château, il chercha enfin quoi faire et décida d'aller faire un tour dans la bibliothèque qui était devenu son refuge, peu d'élèves s'y aventuraient, allez savoir pourquoi. Il monta les marches quatre à quatre, mais arrivé au premier étage un cri se fit entendre.

- Miss, tenez-vous tranquille !

- Comment voulez-vous que je me tienne tranquille ! Vociféra une voix que Drago n'aurait jamais cru entendre ici.

- Je sais que la situation est compliquée pour vous Miss mais il ne faut pas vous affoler. Tenta de consoler la voix de l'infirmière.

Tapit dans l'ombre de la porte, Drago pu voir une Gryffondor affolée, s'agiter sur un lit, elle gardait les yeux clos, et ne cessait de tirer ses cheveux bruns toujours aussi bien désordonnés. Pourquoi Granger n'était-elle pas partit avec les autres ? Pourquoi se tenait-elle comme ça ? Bientôt Minerva suivit de près par le professeur Slughorn pénétrèrent dans la pièce.

- Horace expliqué nous ! Siffla Minerva.

- Hé bien...lors du dernier cours Miss Parkinson et Miss Granger se sont misent en binôme à ma demande et suite à une dispute, Miss Parkinson à violemment jeté une racine d'asphodèle de trop dans le chaudron, et le contenu du chaudron à explosé au visage de Miss Granger...

- Et maintenant je suis aveugle ! tempêta Hermione.

- Miss Granger cessez donc de crier ! Horace peut-on faire quelque chose ? Demanda Minerva.

- Hé bien...non il faut attendre que l'effet de l'explosion s'atténue, cela ne va pas durer bien longtemps, quatre jours tout au plus, mais elle va retrouver la vue. Je suis désolé Miss...Murmura le Professeur.

- Je dois juste attendre ? Couina la Gryffondor.

- Oui, il semble qu'il n'y est que cela qui puisse marcher. J'espère que vous trouverez de quoi vous occuper.

- Merci...Dit la jeune fille en se couchant.

Quatre jours dans le noir, sachant que dans deux jours se serait Noël. Hermione aimait Noël, c'était une fête joyeuse, comme elle les aimait, elle voulait voir la neige, elle voulait pouvoir lire les cartes qu'on lui enverrait, elle voulait pouvoir admirer la table et les décorations. Mais à cause de l'autre idiote qui n'avait pas voulu participer à la potion, Hermione était aveugle pendant quatre jours, de plus seule, sans rien pouvoir faire. Elle se tourna et se retourna dans son lit plusieurs fois, cherchant quoi faire et finit par trouver une occupation. Après avoir cherché un moment elle tomba sur une brosse à cheveux qui se trouvait dans son sac et s'attela à défaire les innombrables nœuds qui avaient élus domicile dans ses longs cheveux. Elle aurait voulu être avec Harry et Ron au Terrier, mais les professeurs avaient lourdement insisté pour qu'elle reste au château.

- Alors comme-ça Miss-je-sais-tout est aveugle ? On sait plus faire une potion correctement ?

- Qui est là ? S'inquiéta la jeune fille, qui pensait être seule.

- Tu ne me reconnais pas ?

- Malfoy vas t'en ! Si c'est pour te moquer ou pour autre chose du même genre la sortie est par là ! Dit-elle en pointant malencontreusement son doigt vers le bureau de l'infirmière.

- C'est de l'autre côté Granger. Ricana le vert et argent.

Elle se tut et finit par se mettre à pleurer à chaudes larmes, ce qui ne manqua pas d'affoler le Serpentard, qui était devenu trop émotif à son goût depuis la fin de la guerre, il se sentait mal dans n'importe quelle situation, sentait les larmes monter sans arrêt, mais il n'en gardait pas moins son masque de froideur. Mais cette fois, il n'eut pas le temps de le revêtir, si c'était ça l'effet Noël, pour l'année prochaine il irait s'enfermer au fond d'une grotte. Il s'approcha d'elle, et leva une main, mais ne su pas où la mettre, il ne savait pas quoi faire, pour une fois il n'était pas à l'origine de son mal, mais il se sentait mal vis à vis de ce qu'elle vivait, lui aussi savait ce que c'était que de vivre dans le noir.

- Pleures pas...s'il te plait...Granger calmes-toi...je sais pas quoi faire là...tu peux pas m'aider ? Pour une fois que j'avais rien fait...par Merlin...je...

Il était bloqué par le comportement de la Gryffondor, qui pleurait encore et encore. Il finit par suivre son instinct et pria pour que personnes se le voit faire. Il s'approcha d'elle et posa juste une main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille. Elle se calma instantanément et leva les yeux vers lui mais le contact de la main de Drago et son épaule s'interrompit soudainement et des pas quittant l'infirmerie de firent entendre.

Elle avait des yeux blancs, elle avait des yeux étranges, elle avait le regard des morts et lui il s'était enfuit comme un pauvre crétin, après avoir revu dans sa tête, passer et repasser les visages morts de ceux tués par le lord. Il finit par s'asseoir sur une marche. Il était partit en courant car il avait été surpris par le regard de la rouge et or, mais aussi surpris par la situation. De un, il n'aimait pas particulièrement cette fille, de deux elle non plus ne l'aimait pas, de trois il avait ressentit le besoin d'aller la voir, il avait sentit son cœur s'accélérer de manière anormale en sa présence, de quatre il aurait voulu la prendre dans ses bras, de cinq il repensa au fait qu'elle lui avait sauvé la vie dans la salle sur demande et il lui devait une fière chandelle.

- Je la déteste...je la déteste...je ne la supporte pas...elle m'est indifférente...je n'ai pas envie d'aller voir si elle va bien...je ne rougis pas en sa présence...mon cœur accélère à cause du froid...je ne pense pas à elle sans arrêt depuis la guerre et depuis le jour ou ma tante l'a torturée...je ne suis pas malade d'elle...je n'ai pas tenté de la protéger...je ne suis pas descendu dans la cave du manoir pour la voir...c'était une rêve, une illusion...comme en quatrième année, je n'ai pas pensé une seule fois à la prendre dans mes bras...je n'ai pas voulu lâcher Pansy pour elle...non...non...je ne suis pas resté ici pour elle...bordel...tuez moi... Il resta inerte plusieurs minutes à observer le plafond comme si c'était la chose la plus intéressante du monde... Roooh puis merde !

* * *

><p>Le soir de Noël, il entra d'un pas nonchalant dans la grande salle où se trouvait une petite table rectangulaire recouverte de mets divers, tous aussi appétissants les uns que les autres. Il regarda les personnes présentes. McGonagall et son éternelle robe verte en tartan, le professeur Chourave portant une immonde robe rouge à vous donner une vrai crise d'épilepsie à cause des millions de petites étoiles qui la parsemait, il posa les yeux sur le petit professeur de sortilège surélevé par cinq gros coussins, il portait un costume simple et un chapeau de père Noël, il fut surprit de voir la Professeur de divination maladroitement assise à la droite de McGonagall, elle était vêtue de ses innombrables châles, ses colliers de toutes les couleurs et une odeur de xérès la suivait, Madame Pomfresh était elle aussi présente mais pas sa patiente, ce qui déstabilisa un peu le jeune homme, seul élève. Minerva lui finit signe de venir prendre place près du professeur Flitwick, qui lui adressa un sourire radieux.<p>

La soirée passa avec une lenteur impressionnante pour Drago qui s'ennuyait à mourir et commençait à se poser des questions sur la vie des petits pois présents dans son assiette et était à deux doigts de faire la conversation à son pudding à qui il avait finit par dessiner une bouche et des yeux avec son couteau. Non les visions de l'autre folle et ses bouteilles de xérès ne l'intéressait pas, rien ne l'intéressait vraiment, il n'avait qu'une envie, s'enfuir et allait balader, quand ses prières furent entendues. Madame Pomfresh se leva et s'emparant d'un plateau, elle le remplit de nourriture.

- Je vais apporter ceci à Miss Granger, elle doit être...

- Je vais y aller ! Manqua de crier Drago en se levant brusquement, faisant sursauter le petit professeur de sortilège qui tanguait dangereusement au sommet de sa pile de coussins.

- Bien...merci Monsieur Malfoy...balbutia l'infirmière, surprise par le comportement du jeune garçon.

Il attrapa le plateau et sortit à grands pas vers l'infirmerie, se répétant sans cesse.

- Je vais la voir, je lui donne, je pars...je ne vais pas rester pour voir si tout va bien...je ne resterais pas...je ne...

Puis il se figea une fois dans l'infirmerie. Elle était assise sur son lit et son regard était dans le vague, elle était comme immobilisée, ses cheveux étaient étonnamment bien coiffés, ils ne formaient plus une masse difforme, mais ondulés délicatement, tombant sur sa poitrine. Ses mains, dessinant des cercles sur la couverture de son lit, elle dodelinait de la tête comme une enfant, puis elle tourna brusquement la tête vers l'endroit où Drago se tenait.

- Madame Pomfresh ?

- Non.

- Ah... Malfoy... Pose le plateau près de moi et va-t-en. Dit-elle froidement.

Il ne répondit pas, il avança vers elle et posa le plateau sur les genoux de la jeune fille, chez qui il pu déceler un malaise, certainement du à ce qu'il s'était produit deux jours avant. Il ne se fit pas prier et marcha vers la sortie, mais il resta dans l'encadrement de la porte. Elle passa deux minutes à trouver la fourchette, et deux autres à trouver l'endroit où était posé le couteau, elle y allait lentement, mais les aliments glissaient de sa fourchette et elle manqua à plusieurs reprises de se blesser avec celle-ci. Il l'observait, il savait qu'elle ne voudrait pas d'aide, il la connaissait, Granger était un peu comme lui, fière, mais sa fierté retomba quand elle se brûla avec la viande et qu'elle poussa un cri. Elle insulta Pansy haut et fort et se remit à pleurer, décidément cette année, Noël était bien la pire fête qu'elle est eut à fêter.

- Ouvre la bouche.

- Malfoy je t'ai déjà demandé de dégager.

- Sois je dégage et tu meurs de faim, sois tu accepte mon aide.

- J'ai quoi en échange ?

- Heu...

- Tu... Elle ramena la couverture au-dessus de son nez. Tu...m'emmènerais dehors voir la neige... ?

- Heu...tu...que quoi ? Mais tu ne peux pas...

- Je sais...je veux juste sentir la neige...j'aime bien la neige...dit-elle d'un ton rêveur.

Le cerveau de Drago activa les sirènes de détresses qui hurlèrent à tout va ''vas t-en ! Tu ne vas pas l'aider, tu ne vas pas l'emmener dehors, tu la détestes ! Tu n'es pas un faible ! Oust dehors ! Va t'enterrer ailleurs, ne joue pas au grand sentimentale !'' mais il décida de ne pas écouter cette petite voix dans sa tête.

- Heu...si tu veux.

- C'est vrai ? Dit-elle, ses joues devenant rouges et un immense sourire se dessinant sur son visage. Elle était gentille cette fille, elle était simple, c'était agréable.

- Bien-sûr.

Elle s'avança sur son lit, comme une enfant et laissa Drago s'asseoir prés d'elle. Elle avait massacré une partie du repas mais il réussit à récupérer quelques morceaux qu'il piqua avec la fourchette et se transforma en une espèce de mère poule, il donné à manger à Granger, c'était une première, et ni lui, ni elle ne protestaient. Elle restait calme et ne rechignait pas, après tout elle sentirait la neige sous ses pieds, et Malfoy était au final un type bien, du moins assez gentil, elle comprenait que son regard face peur et même si elle l'avait très mal prit au début, elle ne lui en voulait pas, il l'aidait, que pouvait elle dire contre cela ? Pas grands chose et depuis la fin de la guerre, il ne lui avait faite aucune remarque désagréable. Une fois sa dernière bouchée de pudding avalé, Hermione commença à se tortiller comme un vers sur son lit, un immense sourire cousu sur ses lèvres, faisant comprendre au Serpentard qu'il devait honorer sa promesse.

Il scruta son visage un instant. Quelques mèches de cheveux vinrent barrer son visage, rosie par la joie de pouvoir enfin se lever, ses lèvres formant de jolis traits rouges et fins, mais elle gardait les yeux clos, ce qu'il regretta.

- Tu...tes affaires ? Je ne vais pas devoir t'aider pour ça ?

- Non, je peux me débrouiller seule, je t'appellerais.

L'espace d'un instant, il lui vint à l'idée de rester là pour l'observer. Mais si par malheur elle recouvrait la vue, il n'aurait plus de tête, alors il s'éloigna derrière le rideau blanc et attendit plusieurs minutes qui semblèrent interminables.

- Je ne fais que lui rendre un service, c'est pas grand chose non ? Se dit-il à lui même.

- Tu deviens faible ! Pesta la voix à l'intérieur de lui avec laquelle il se prenait souvent à faire la conversation depuis qu'il avait revu Granger. Tu es un serpentard !

- Ce nom n'a plus de signification de toute façon, je pourrais devenir un pouf...

- Tais-toi ! Maintenant fuis ! Laisse-la ! C'est une sang de bourbe, de plus aveugle, il y a bien mieux dans les environs !

- Drago ?...pardon...Malfoy ? Je... intervint la voix timide d'Hermione.

Il revint donc vers elle après avoir mit trois claques à son intérieur. Elle était habillée de son uniforme, sa jupe descendant au-dessus de ses genoux recouvert par une jolie paire de collants noirs, elle avait attachée sa cape autour d'elle mais semblait se battre avec son écharpe et elle n'avait pas mis ses chaussures.

- Je suppose que je dois finir le travail ?

- Ne te moque pas !

- Très bien mademoiselle, sourit le jeune homme, heureux qu'elle ne face que l'entendre. Ne bouge pas.

Il enroula l'écharpe rouge et or autour de son cou et laissa l'espace d'un instant l'odeur de la fille l'agresser. Une odeur fleurie, douce, délicate, comme on pouvait en sentir dans les champs de fleurs au printemps, c'était une odeur qu'il aimait par dessus tout, car elle l'emmenait bien loin. Il respira discrètement son odeur, en frôlant de son nez, les cheveux de la jeune fille qui ne se rendit compte de rien. Puis il s'accroupit au sol, prit la chaussure droite, parfaitement cirée et attrapa avec de doux gestes sa cheville qui était si fine qu'il aurait pu la briser rien qu'en resserrant l'étreinte de ses doigts, il laissa glisser sa main le long du pied de la jeune fille et lui enfila sa chaussure, comme on enfile un escarpin à une princesse. Il fit de même avec l'autre et se releva.

- Voilà. Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de la Gryffondor qui prit son bras lentement, puis sauta du lit, vacilla et fut rattraper par le jeune homme.

- Merci. Elle resserra son étreinte sur lui, manquant de lui couper la circulation du sang au niveau du bras.

Ils sortirent de l'infirmerie en silence, Hermione avançant lentement, petit à petit par peur de tomber, malgré qu'elle soit accrochée au bras du Serpentard comme une moule à son rocher. Ils traversèrent le château en silence et entendirent distinctement des chants étranges hurlés par le professeur Flitwick et sa voix fluette, ainsi que par ce crétin de concierge ignorant les miaulements de terreur de son chat. Ne voulant pas s'attarder devant cette porte sous peine qu'elle ne s'ouvre sur une scène affreuse, il accéléra le pas et ils atteignirent enfin l'extérieur.

- Bordel...il fait froid ! pensa le jeune homme manquant de se coller à Hermione.

- On avance ? Demanda la rouge et or, tirant le bras du Serpentard qui souhaita ne pas perdre ses orteils en route.

Ils avancèrent dans la nuit noire dans un froid impressionnant, si on ajoutait la neige tombant, Drago cru mourir mais étrangement il s'inquiéta pour Hermione, pourtant il n'aurait pas du. Il baissa les yeux sur elle. Hermione était heureuse, et nul besoin de voir sa bouche, recouverte par l'écharpe, il lui suffit juste de voir ses jours roses et de la sentir sautiller tout contre lui.

- On peut aller vers le lac ? Demandât-elle d'une petite voix.

- Quoi ? Tu veux nous tuer ? Couina le Serpentard au bord de la crise cardiaque.

- S'il te plait...minauda Hermione en se resserrant contre lui. Te plait...

- Pire qu'une gosse...Viens...mais dépêches toi avant qu'on ne finissent morts de froid.

- Frileux ! Viens !

Elle le tira et le força à la conduire vers le lac. Une fois face au lac, il l'aida à prendre place sur un banc qu'il avait au préalable nettoyé avec un sort. Elle posa ses mains sur ses genoux et ne bougea plus.

- C'est agréable, de sentir la neige.

- C'est froid...

- Ferme les yeux alors. Au final mon état à des avantages. Je ne vois pas mais je peux sentir, le vent sur mon visage, les flocons dans mes cheveux. Je peux imaginer un tas de choses. Par exemple, j'imagine le lac gelé, des cercles blancs très fins signe que des élèves ont patinés sur celui-ci. Je vois les arbres sur lesquels se dépose la neige, fine et délicate, brillante, comme si de petites étoiles y étaient tombées, le vent qui les renvoies dans le ciel. Les montagnes noires se fondant dans le ciel noir.

- Et...la lune ? Tu l'imagines aussi ? Demandât-il intrigué par la façon de penser d'Hermione.

- Hum...une demie lune brillante, qui illumine tout sur son passage, même ce qui devrait être sombre en ce moment. Elle brille comme une flamme de bougie. Et toi ?

- Moi...je...non c'est pas mon genre...mais il lui vint en tête une question stupide. Dis-moi...si tu imagines les choses, tu peux imaginer les gens ?

- Comme toi ?

- Heu...par exemple...Il sentit son visage mourir sous la chaleur et regarda ailleurs pour en à peine quelque micro secondes se tourner vers elle.

- Tu es devenu quelqu'un de gentil, de sensible, attentionné. Tu te moque encore de gens certes mais plus dans le but de blesser, juste pour l'humour. Tu ne supporte plus de blesser les gens. Et hum...tu m'as aidés alors je ne vois comment je pourrais te voir autrement.

- Heu méchant ? Mangemort? Egoïste ? Bourré de défauts.

- Tu ne serais pas là sans ça, non ? En train de mourir de froid juste pour m'emmener voir la neige que je ne peu que sentir...alors cesse de te redescendre comme ça. Je pense que tu es quelqu'un de bien, fais confiance à mon flair. Dit-elle en tapotant son nez du doigt.

- Pourquoi tu n'ouvre pas les yeux ?

- Je...elle tourna la tête. Ils sont...affreux...tu en as eu peur...

- Je sais et c'était pas super fin...j'ai juste étais assez surpris et j'ai repensé à un tas de chose, mais ce n'était pas toi, Drago tu ne sais pas mentir...pensa le vert et argent. Ouvre-les...et je te dirais ce que je vois.

Elle se colla un peu plus à Drago et le laissa l'entourer de sa cape, bien plus chaude que la sienne. Elle resta un instant appréciant sa chaleur et leva son visage vers lui pour enfin ouvrir les yeux. Il n'eut aucunes réactions. Elle avait deux orbes blancs, brillants comme deux lunes.

- Je vois...deux orbes lumineux ressemblant à de jolis flocons, tes iris sont devenus blanches mais reste magnifiques et d'une étrange chaleur. De celle qui vous réconforte dans la froideur de l'hiver. Ce n'est pas affreux, moi j'aime bien.

- Et quand je vais recouvrir la vue ?

- Tu auras toujours un regard magnifique, du moins pour moi.

- Malfoy arrêtes de faire des compliments. Couina Hermione enfouissant son visage dans la cape du Serpentard. J'ai froid...

Il l'aida à se lever et la ramena à pas lents vers le château, mais une fois dans hall, il sentit son estomac se nouer, il voulait encore marcher car il savait Hermione dépendante de lui et il aimait cette sensation, celle d'avoir la confiance pleine d'une personne. De plus il aimait de plus en plus la regarder marcher petit pas par petit pas, elle gardait à présent les yeux ouverts et même blancs comme des flocons il y décelait la joie. Il décela aussi un faux flocon de neige très tenace dans ses cheveux, étrangement au niveau de sa joue. Il s'arrêta et se mit face à elle.

- Tu as...heu un truc...dans les cheveux...un flocon je crois...je vais te l'enlever...

Elle savait qu'elle n'avait rien dans les cheveux, car elle y avait passé sa main à peine quelques secondes avant. Elle sentait ce qu'il allait se passer et cela ne la dérangea pas. Elle avait apprit en quelques heures à connaître un Drago Malfoy terriblement gentil, elle voulait en savoir plus, elle voulait savoir pourquoi elle lui faisait tellement confiance, pourquoi son cœur brûlait, pourquoi ses paroles la réconforté autant. Elle laissa vagabonder la main de Drago sur sa joue. Sa main était chaude et agréable, c'était un contact comme elle en avait toujours voulu avec Ron. Puis le souffle du Serpentard se fit plus proche.

- T'as un truc là...murmura le jeune homme, sentant ses sens s'affoler et partir en vrille. Son cerveau tira la sonnette d'alarme, hurla mais il n'en eu que faire, il voulait savoir ce que cela faisait. Il voulait apprendre à aimer correctement.

Doucement comme on prendrait soin d'une poupée de porcelaine il glissa une main dans son dos pour la retenir, pour ne pas qu'elle se brise et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le silence fit exploser le château. Elle se sentait bien, il se sentait vivant et normal. Il ne força pas la barrière des lèvres de la Gryffondor, il passa une main sous sa nuque pour la garder contre lui. Elle était devenu indispensable à sa survie en à peine une nuit. Il la reposa à terre, car il l'avait littéralement soulevé pour la prendre dans ses bras et la vit sourire avant de trembler de froid une fois de plus. Sans un mot il la prit dans ses bras comme une prince porte sa bien-aimée et la ramena dans l'infirmerie où elle glissa sous les draps. Elle avait vu la neige et la véritable nature de Drago à présent assit près d'elle et ne cessant de renifler et de se moucher.

- C'est bête...je vais devoir rester ici...

- Affreusement bête...rit la jeune rouge et or.

- Je ferais de ton séjour un enfer. Murmurât-il à son oreille.

- Cela compensera le merveilleux Noël que je passe.

Elle sourit et sentit Drago s'asseoir près d'elle pour la prendre contre lui.

- Dans ce cas Joyeux Noël Granger.

- Joyeux Noël Malfoy. Murmura Hermione en s'endormant.

Elle n'avait pas peur dans les bras d'un mangemort, elle n'avait pas peur de lui. Quel Noël de malade, pensa le jeune homme sentant le rhume lui foncer dessus à une vitesse vertigineuse.

Au lendemain, il ouvrit les yeux, allongé dans un des lits de l'infirmerie il découvrit une paire d'yeux ambrée le regarder avec impatience. Il s'assit brusquement et eut du mal à croire que la jolie Granger avait recouvré la vue. Elle le regardait avec un sourire d'enfant attendant de pouvoir ouvrir son cadeau de Noël, assise sur le lit du serpentard, elle sautillait et semblait trépigner d'impatience. Étrangement les mots lui vinrent comme de l'eau coulant le long d'un fleuve.

- J'avais raison, tu as un regard envoûtant.

- Et toi tu l'es tout cours, sourit elle. Surtout quand tu prononce mon prénom pendant ton sommeil! Elle sourit de toutes ses dents mais Drago se décomposa.

- T'es pas sérieuse ?

- Oh Hermione...Hermione...se mit à chantonner la Gryffondor. Elle était aussi malsaine qu'un serpentard.

- Je vais me montrer mauvais.

- Oh Herm...

Il l'embrassa avec fougue et passion, il la sentit sourire contre ses lèvres.

- Tu veux vraiment mourir ? Demandât-il.

- Je trouvais ça assez marrant...je voulais savoir si tout n'avais était qu'un rêve hier...Ses joues se tintèrent de rose.

- Na...

- Alors on ira revoir la neige ?

- On l'a vu hier et j'ai chopé la mort pour toi ! Dit-il boudeur. Il prit sa baguette et fit s'écarter les rideaux de la fenêtre en face de lui, Hermione s'allongea tout contre le vert et argent. Aujourd'hui la neige on la voit de là et dans plusieurs années si le rêve ne se termine pas je t'emmène dans un endroit où il ne s'arrête jamais de neiger.

- Re-joyeux Noël...Drago

- Joyeux Noël Hermione.

* * *

><p>Et voila, un os neuneu tout chou tout mignon. Un Drago qui se parle à lui même et qui en vient à converser avec la nourriture ! et une Hermione hystérique, aveugler qui veut ''voir'' la neige ! moi je l'aime bien mon os<p>

Alors reviews ? ;D

Cissy,


End file.
